A Demon Lineage
by Mark20020
Summary: Naruto runs away from Konoha at the age of 8 because of the treatment he receives. While running though he unlocks an unknown power and meets with a girl who is more like him then he realizes... OcXNarutoXYugito possibly harem will explain title later REA


'Mind talk/thoughts'

"**Kyuubi,"**

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"Techniques,"

Disclaimer: do I really need to do this… I do not own Naruto… man so lame and troublesome…

"I've had enough of this," Naruto said softly as he lay on the ground. He had just turned 8 years old and he was getting beat up again. "Geeze and you'd think they'd get tired of doing this after every year," Naruto said as he got up and headed home. Naruto headed through the same old path to the ruined district of Konoha. When he reached his house he saw that it was yet again vandalized with red writings of Demon and such.

"I don't think it is worth it to be a ninja for this damn town," Naruto said as he walked into his house to find every piece of furniture broken. That didn't shock him that much… what did shock him was that his ramen stash was gone. "ARGH!!! I can't stand it!!! That's it I'm leaving. Nobody would care anyway after all they only care about that stupid Sasuke," Naruto said as he salvaged anything salvageable.

"The gaurds should be at the festival so I should be able to leave if I hurry out right now," Naruto said as he packed his backpack with the little ninja gear he had. "I might as well hit the library for some scrolls as well," Naruto said as he jumped out of his house and headed towards the library.

"Have you seen the demon brat?" Naruto heard as he sneaked through the crowds of people.

"No but I heard that some people are really going to kill him today," another voice said as Naruto continued walking.

"He deserves it after all he is the…" Naruto stopped as the man began to finish the sentence but slumped his head in disappointment when the other man said.

"You do know of the 3'ds law and that you will be almost killed if you release such information,"

'Damn so close,' Naruto thought as he continued sneaking towards the library. "Library closed huh," Naruto said as he looked at the library with a closed sign on it. "Oh well they wouldn't mind me taking a few books and scrolls now," Naruto said as he cut open a window and slowly climbed into the library to claim his prize. "Too easy," Naruto said as he claimed some basic jutsu scrolls which the library refused to give him.

"Stop right there brat!" a voice rang out as Naruto tried to exit out through the window.

"Crap," Naruto said as he jumped out the window and rushed out and through the streets.

"You're dead today demon," the person in the library said as he started to chase after Naruto with what looked to be a sword.

'I knew this was too easy to be good,' Naruto thought as he streaked through Konoha in the less known districts. Naruto kept on running until he reached a dead end with the man blocking the other end.

"This is for my wife," the man yelled as he rushed at Naruto his sword raised ready to strike down.

"I don't think so," Naruto yelled as he tackled into the man.

"You brat," the man said as he tried to get back his breath which was knocked out by Naruto's tackle.

"Heh… now time for my escape," Naruto said as he began to run away only to trip when the man grabbed his leg.

"Not so fast. This time I will hit my target," the man said as he stood up while making sure Naruto couldn't go anywhere. He picked up his sword and made a slash which slowly made it's way up Naruto's right arm. "I'll torture you first then kill you," The man said with a look of pure insanity.

'Ouch this hurts. What am I going to do. Am I really going to die here when I finally was going to run away. No… I won't take this. I will escape from Konoha and show them that I should be feared.' "I WILL LIVE," Naruto shouted the last part out as a burst of black chakra burst out of Naruto throwing the man back.

"You really are a demon," the man said scared as he looked at Naruto. What stood in front of him was the demon brat, only this time he had black feathery like wings on his back and small wings coming out of his head also.

"Die," Naruto said calmly as he lunged forward and thrust his hand through the man's chest effectively ending his life. "I should get out of here while I'm still in this form," the darker Naruto said as he jumped into the air and flew out of Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Wave country.

'Everything's black… am I dead?' Naruto thought as he started to regain consciousness.

"…Hey… are you alright?" a voice said effectively bringing Naruto out of the darkness.

'A voice? Does that mean I'm not dead?' Naruto thought as he tried opening his eyes. "Oww…" Naruto said as light rushed into his eyes effectively blinding him for a few more seconds.

"Good… I thought you were dead," the voice said again only this time louder.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Naruto said as he finally opened his eyes. In front of him he saw a girl around his age with blond hair. Although that was not what drew his attention, her eyes were slanted a bit just like those of a cat. "Who are you?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first before you ask the other person's name?" The girl asked Naruto. "But since you are in that kind of condition I'll tell you my name it's Yugito," the girl said happily.

"Uzumaki Naruto, by the way I have two questions… one what do you mean about my condition and two where are we?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit up.

"For your first question your arm is messed up really badly especially your right one," Yugito said as she pointed to the still bloody right arm of Naruto. "Secondly I think we are in wave country with all this mist and everything," Yugito said pointing out the obvious.

"I see… I bet this one will leave a scar," Naruto said under his breath as he tried to move his right arm. "At least I can move my arms although it is a bit sluggish right now," Naruto said as he lifted his right arm.

"By the way how did you end up here in the middle of this forest?" Yugito asked as she sat across from Naruto.

"Hmm… how did I end up here… all I remember is being chased and almost killed," Naruto said the last part a bit louder then he wanted to.

"So people try to kill you also?" Yugito asked a question which surprised Naruto.

"What do you mean by also?" Naruto asked slowly.

"You see I ran away from my home town because I was almost killed… they kept on calling me demon and said I took their loved ones and all that other crap," Yuigito said the last part spitefully.

"I think we are more alike then we think we are," Naruto said.

"So I'm guessing that happened to you by you mentioning it," Yugito said getting a nod from Naruto. There was silence for a few seconds before Yugito talked again. "You know what people like us should stick together you know?"

"… are you sure?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Yeah!! I mean we probably understand each other more then our closest friends… if you have any," Yugito said the last part silently.

"I accept," Naruto said as he tried to stand up only to fall on his butt.

"Here," Yugito said as she offered her hand to him.

'Soft,' was all that Naruto thought as he grabbed her hand to pull himself up with his left hand. "At least my arm wasn't ripped off or anything," Naruto said as he held onto his right arm.

"That's good… we should get going now if we want to stay alive or something," Yugito said as she started to walk down the path.

"Wait for me…" Naruto said as he chased after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ne Yugito do you know where we are going?" Naruto asked as they continued walking down the same path.

"Sure I do all we need to do is follow this path and go across a river to enter Wave Country," Yugito said in an all knowing voice.

"Then how come we've passed that tree for the 4th time?" Naruto asked as he pointed to a tree with an X mark on it.

"Don't worry, we're on the right path… what you saw there must've been your imagination," Yugito said as they pressed on forward.

"Sorry but I say we go the opposite way you're making us go," Naruto said as he grabbed Yugito by the collar and started to drag her the other way.

"Ahh let me go… I tell you we're going the right way," Yugito said as Naruto kept on pulling her.

"Sorry… but I can't trust your sense of direction," Naruto said as they continued on the opposite way.

"Ahh… fine," Yugito said as she allowed herself to take the other route.

"See we're not walking in a circle anymore," Naruto said as they finally reached the river.

"Hmph," Yugito just huffed out before she started to look for a way across. "Neh how are we going to get across?" Yugito asked as they looked at the river.

"No bridge or anything… so I'm guessing we need to use a boat," Naruto said as he looked around.

"This sucks…" Yugito added until she saw something. "Hey look a guy wit ha boat… do you think he can help us?" Yugito asked Naruto before she just went off running.

"… Why did she bother asking?" Naruto asked as he ran after her.

"So can you give us a lift?" Yugito asked already by the time Naruto reached her.

"Sure I was just going into Wave country myself too… The names Kaiza your's are?" Kaiza asked.

"I'm Yugito and he's Naruto," Yugito said as Naruto approached her.

"That's great now we have a lift," Naruto said as he looked at the man.

"Well get on the boat I'm thinking of heading there right now so let's go," Kaiza said as he got in the boat.

"Let's go," Yugito said enthusiastically as she entered the boat.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he entered the boat.

"Ok here we go," Kaiza said as he rowed the boat across the river.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for the lift Kaiza-san," both Naruto and Yugito said as they got out of the boat and headed towards the town.

"Your welcome kids… hope I see you two again," Kaiza said as he rowed the boat around Wave country.

"That man was so nice," Yugito said as she stared to walk around.

"True I hope we meet more people like him," Naruto said as they continued waling into the town. Inside the town the people were doing what they usually did.

'I hope the villagers won't attack me or anything,' Naruto thought as he walked down the street not being noticed by the town people. Surprisingly the person next to him was having similar thoughts as she saw how much people there were in this town.

"Naruto… don't you think we should just walk through this part of the town quickly?" Yugito asked as they were soon surrounded with people minding their own business.

"Fine… but I think I wanna check out that food stand first," Naruto said as he smelled something familiar coming out of the stand.

"Why would you… Ramen!" Yugito said as she followed Naruto into the stand.

"Ahh it's been a while since I've had ramen," Naruto said as he sat down at the stand.

"Same here… don't tell me you like ramen also?" Yugito asked.

"Yup I do… hey mister 4 bowls of miso ramen over here," Naruto shouted grabbing the attention of the manager.

"4 bowls of chicken ramen for me," Yuigto said surprising the ramen vender.

"Ah… are you two really serious?" the ramen vender asked as he got two nod's from the two. "Ahh thank you very much… it's been a while since I've had a customer who's ever eaten in a large quantity," the man said as he prepared ramen. "By the way the names Nichi," Nichi said as he turned around to give the two their orders.

"Itadakimasu," both shouted as Nichi got the surprise of his life. In front of him two kids were eating ramen making the noodle and broth disappear as if there was no ramen there.

"Amazing," Nichi said as he just saw what happened in front of him.

"Here's the money," both Yugito and Naruto said as Naruto pulled out a frog wallet and Yugito pulled out a cat wallet.

"Eh…" both said at the same time at the inconvenience.

"How about we just pay for ourselves," Naruto said getting a groan out of Yugito.

"Fine," Yugito replied as she paid for her own meal while Naruto did for himself.

"Where should we go now?" Naruto asked as they realized that they had no where to stay.

"We should walk around and find a place to stay for free," Yugito said as they walked out of the vender.

"True… maybe we could find someone who is really nice," Naruto said as he put up hopeful thinking.

"That's impossible… right?" Yugito said the last part a bit hopelessly.

"…" Naruto stayed quiet after that but continued looking around. "Hey isn't that Kaiza-san?" Naruto asked as he saw Kaiza walking off.

"It is him. Let's go after him, you never know he might have a place for us to stay at," Yugito said as she ran after him pulling Naruto along. "Hey Kaiza-san," Yugito yelled as she came into hearing range of Kaiza.

"Oh it's you two… when I said I wanted to meet you two again I didn't realize that we would meet each other this soon," Kaiza said letting out a laugh.

"Putting that aside do you have anyplace for us to stay at? We're kind of homeless right now," Yugito said while putting on puppy eyes.

"Gah don't look at me like that… I don't have a place to stay also but if you want you can sleep with me in these woods," Kaiza said as he started to walk off.

"That's fine with me," Naruto said as he followed him.

"That's not fine with a girl… Dang it," Yugito said as she followed the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you two stay over here I'm going to check something out," Kaiza said as he took off towards the lake that was close to them.

"Wonder why he went off?" Naruto asked as he sat down waiting for the fish to finish cooking.

"I don't know but I guess we can take this time to relax," Yugito said as she got herself comfortable.

'Maybe I should take this time to read that scroll,' Naruto thought as he pulled out a scroll from his backpack. After reading for a while he noticed Yugito staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Naruto asked as he saw Yugito continue on staring.

"That's a ninja scroll right?!" Yugito asked as she got closer to Naruto.

"Yeah…" Naruto said as he sweat dropped at what Yugito was doing.

"Can I read one if you have another scroll?" Yugito asked with excitement.

"Sure… I stole… I mean I borrowed a lot of scrolls from the library," Naruto said as he brought out another scroll which Yugito eagerly took.

"Thank you so much," Yugito said happily as she started to read the scroll intently.

"No problem," Naruto said as he continued to read the scroll.

"Neh Naruto… did you want to be a ninja in your home town?" Yugito asked all of a sudden.

"Huh… I guess I did… but now I guess I just want to be a ninja my own way not part of a village," Naruto said looking sad for a bit.

"… I guess it's the same for me now," Yugito said with a small smile.

"Yo guys I'm back and with company," Kaiza said as he came back to the camp sight with an unconscious kid.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked.

"A little boy that I happened to find almost drowning in the lake over there," Kaiza said as he put the boy down. "I came at the right time… although I had to beat a few kids up a bit first," Kaiza said wit ha happy tone.

"Must have been fun," Naruto said as he picked up a fish. "Fish is done," Naruto said as he started to eat one.

"Yeah food," Yugito said as she started to eat one of the fish also.

"He's waking up," Kaiza said as he pointed to the kid who just woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?" the boy asked as he looked around.

"You're in our camp over here," Kaiza answered.

"So you saved me?" the boy asked.

"Sure did… although looks like your dog ran away," Kaiza answered.

"You saved him?" both Naruto and Yugito asked at the same time.

(Going to skip the whole Inari Scene here)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks Tazuna-san for taking me in with these two kids," Kaiza said as he thanked Tazuna.

"No problem… after all you did save Inari. That's enough payment for anything," Tazuna said as he thanked Kaiza.

"Man this house is pretty big," Naruto said as he rushed upstairs.

"I agree… I never been in a house this big before," Yugito said as she chased after Naruto.

"Haha It's been so long since we've had the house this lively," Tazuna said with a cheerful laugh.

"Isn't that right," Tsunami said as she started to make dinner.

"Hey oyaji are you going to stay here?" Inari asked Kaiza.

"Sure I am…" Kaiza answered to receive a huge hug from Inari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, Naruto where are you?" Yugito asked as she started to search around for Naruto. "Geeze where is he?" Yugito asked as she finally exited the house.

"71…72…73…74…" Yugito heard in the nearby forest area.

'Is that Naruto?' Yugito thought as she headed out to the area. "Naruto?" Yugito asked as she entered the area.

"80… Gah," Naruto yelled as he fell from a tree and landed on Yugito. "Ow that hurt," Naruto said as he started to rub his back.

"Will you get off of me now?" Yugito asked from under Naruto.

"Ah Gomen… I guess my concentration still sucks," Naruto said as he got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"What were you doing that made you fall on me?" Yugito asked all of a sudden.

"Training my chakra control… I have bad chakra control so I have to train it a lot… it's been useful now that I finally have a scroll to train from instead of watching others do it," Naruto said as he held out a scroll. "But I can only hold this exercise for 80 seconds I guess," Naruto said.

"What exercise?" Yugito asked as she started to get interested.

"Well you know about Chakra right?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Yugito. "Well instead of training your body I was training my chakra control by using my chakra to stick to this tree over here," Naruto said as he walked up to it. "Like this," Naruto then started to walk slowly up the tree.

"Awesome… can you teach me?" Yugito asked Naruto.

"Well I'm not good at explaining… but I think this is how. Concentrate your chakra around your feet area and then use it to climb almost as if you have suction cups on your feet," Naruto said as he still climbed further up. "But you need the right amount of chakra or else you'll fly off the tree or won't stick at all," Naruto said as he started to jump tree to tree.

"I see… well I won't lose to you," Yugito said as she closed her eyes, concentrating before she ran to a tree.

'Hmm pretty good for a first try,' Naruto thought as he saw Yugito climb halfway up the tree before she started to slow down.

"I won't lose," Yugito said again as she started to climb up slowly.

"Interesting… but I won't lose either," Naruto said as he jumped upward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh… you tired yet?" Naruto asked as he started to walk down the tree clearly tired.

"Nope I can still go on," Yugito said a her body started to sway where it was standing. "See I can…" Yugito said before she started to fall.

"Yugito!" Naruot yelled as he jumped straight down to catch Yugito. "I guess this is karma," Naruto said as he felt Yugito land on his back.

"Thanks," Yugito said with a small blush before she passed out.

"Great give me all the hard work," Naruto said as he put Yugito on his back in a piggy back position and headed to their new home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo Naruto you should wake up," Yugito said as she moved to Naruto's bed. "Naruto?" Yugito asked as she looked at his bed to see nobody there. "Did he go off training without me?" Yugito said out loud. "Damn… looks like I'll have to try and find him again," Yugito said as she walked outside.

"Now for a run," Yugito heard Naruto say as she stepped outside.

"Naruto why are you training without me?" Yugito asked as she rushed over Naruto.

"Crap don't hit me," Naruto said as he started to run. "Oh well why don't you join me for a run seeing how you are chasing me," Naruto said as he started to run quickly.

"You come back here," Yugito said as she started to rush after Naruto.

"Come on you have to run faster to catch me," Naruto said as he started to run faster.

"You're dead," Yugito said as she started to increase in speed.

'Crap… maybe I shouldn't have taunted her,' Naruto thought as he saw her gain more speed.

'Hah he's in for it now,' Yugito thought as the two started to run faster not even knowing where they were going. "Got ya," Yugito yelled as she jumped up into the air and delivered a kick which hit Naruto dead on sending him flying into a building. "Ara where are we?" Yugito asked as she noticed that they were deep in the forest with a house visible which Naruto crashed into.

"That hurt," Naruto said as he noticed where he was. He was in what looked like a forge with an old man standing by one.

"Ara it's been so long since I've had a visitor," the old man said as he stared at Naruto who was lying on the floor.

"I'm so sorry… it was a crazy girl that hit me into here… it wasn't my fault," Naruto started to sputter.

"No worry… walls can be fixed easily… but humans can not. You should take care of your body some more," the old man said before helping Naruto up. "So are you training with your girlfriend or something?" The old man asked.

"Ack… not a girlfriend… it's just someone who is my friend but is a girl," Naruto began to say.

"So that makes her a girlfriend right?" The old man asked making Naruto flinch. "Oh and you can come in little girl," the man said making Yugito squeak before she came out.

"So Oji-san what do you do here?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"I make weapons for special people, since my weapons are special only a few peole can wield them," the old man said before going back to the forge,"

"Really then can you make me one?" Naruto asked as he perked up at the idea.

"Well since you found your way here… I might think of it seeing how I haven't had a visitor in a while," the old man said as he pulled his creation out of the forge and put it in the water nearby. "Well try this then," the old man said as he pulled out the object he put in the water. It was a long silver spear with the kanji wind across it.

"Huh you made this for me?" Naruto asked as he touched the spear.

"Maybe…" the old man said as he let go of the spear. As Naruto held the spear in both hands, winds started to gather around him, circling in a pattern that suggested that he was being protected.

"Awesome… this spear it's like it's calling to me or something… I can actually feel the wind currents and control them around me," Naruto said as he lifted the spear and made the wind currents fly around the spear.

"Just as I thought… You two are truly special… I know how about this. Why don't you two come and visit me every morning… after all I do know some of the shinobi arts… or I could teach you how to be a blacksmith making the same items I do," the old man said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Oji-san I accept," Naruto said with pure enthusiasm. "By the way I never got your name," Naruto asked.

"The names Asakura, just Asakura,"

"Well… do you have a weapon for me?" Yugito asked wit high hopes.

"Well I think I do," Asakura said as he started to look through a box. "Ah here's something that you might like," Asakura said as he pulled out a bow. It was a gold color with a blue stripe running through it. The middle part of the bow was brown leather like handle. "One of my creations which nobody ever got to use… I think you should try," he said as he handed her the bow.

"Lets see," Yugito said as she touched the bow. As soon as she touched the bow she pulled back on the bow string and an arrow made of light appeared. She then let of the string sending the arrow straight at Naruto.

"Shit…" Naruto said as he brought his spear in front of him to guard against the arrow. As he did the air currents around the spear started to swirl again and met head on with the arrow dispelling it completely. "Wow so useful it reacts even when I'm not controlling it," Naruto said as he didn't notice Yugito separate her bow and come straight at him.

"Ano… you should look at the girl…" Asakura said as he pointed at Yugito who was directly above Naruto.

"Take this Naruto," Yugito yelled as she slashed at Naruto.

"Not again. Looks like I'll have to go on the offensive," Naruto shouted as he lifted his spear higher to parry her attack.

"By the way I never got your names," Asakura asked.

"Mines Naruto," Naruto said as he striked at Yugito.

"Mines Yugito," Yugito said as she attacked Naruto while blocking his strike.

"Ok Naruto… Yugito can you please not attack each other now," Asakura said but the two kept on fighting. "STOP FIGHTING!!" Asakura yelled as he stopped between them blocking both of their strikes.

"Hai," both said together.

"Well this place is usually hidden so I'll give you something to find this area," Asakura said as he pulled out what looked like a rock lump. "This special ore is what is used to make my house… if you want to find my house all you need to do is add chakra to this ore and follow the trail it shows you," Asakura said as he gave both of them the ore. "Be here early next morning… possibly around 6A.M. so I can start training you two alright?"

"Sure," the two said before they tried to head back home.

"Well that was interesting," Naruto said as they started to walk trying to find the right path.

"Sure was… we even got some new weapons to train with," Yugito said as she lifted her bow. "Well let's get on back," Yugito said as they walked together holding hands, which Naruto didn't notice but Yugito did and blushed the whole way.

A/N: New story but won't update for a while because of my torturous mom… well anyway this is a Naruto X Yugito/Oc and possibly a harem well Read and review please… I need reviews.


End file.
